narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Jack at Rest
Hana slept well through the night, having been exhausted from the day before. She had never even noticed Shingi enter the room or sleep on his nimbus of sand. She only knew of the small form sleeping beside her. It was a peaceful rest, a deep one. It was nearly halfway through morning when she finally awoke. A crack of sunlight was resting across her face, pulling her out of her slumber. Even before she opened her eyes, she felt the warmth of the small girl, who had migrated from next to her to on top of her, head still laying where it had been when the night before. She had been drooling all night, leaving Hana a bit sticky, but who could be mad at the little girl. Stroking the girl's hair, she looked to her left to see Shingi laying upon a nimbus of sand not unlike the one he had used the day before. Figuring he was awake already due to the fact he had energy to spare after fighting, healing her, and replenishing some of her own energy, she said in a quiet voice as to not awake Amaya, "You know, maybe losing that fight wasn't such a bad thing. There are always worse things to wake up to in the morning." Shingi dreamed all night, turning multiple times throughout the night, ensuring the girl closets to him was okay. As well as the woman, who'd be climbing up the ladder. Shingi slept a peaceful night, it was his first not hearing the screams, a and wails from Anaya, his "daughter". Upon hearing the words, of a distinct voice, Shingi tossed over. Opening his closet door using his sand, he pulled three hangers, with clothing on them. On the first hanger, there was a red dressed, decorated in different types of designs, and on the back, it bore the crest of the Uzumaki. It was long, but short, reaching to about just below the knees. The second hanger, there was a champagne shirt, and on the left shoulder it had Takigakure's village symbol on it. From the center bottom, towards the mid center, it was covered with three buttons, where it would leave a opening for the "breast to breathe". On the last hanger were a pair of pants, that reached about to the top part of the ankle. They seemed to be white, looking just like that of Konoha's pants. "I had a shinobi go out and buy you these. I wasn't sure what you liked, so I let her pick. We can go out today, and get more if you please." Shingi began to sit up, and as he did, his hair drug itself up, from the ground. His hair was long...and by long, it was longer than how tall he was. It seemed shorter due to the ponytail Amaya usual placed it in, but through the night he took it down. "Excuse me, Amaya would usually have been woke by now to have fixed my hair. We gotten you personal things, and hygienic things as well, they are in the restroom, feel free to meet us in the kitchen, for breakfast. It's three doors down, and to the left. I'll be using Raido's restroom." Shingi's sand went over to the beg, wrapping Amaya up in a sheet of her own, and picking her up bringing her to Shingi. He carried her in his arms, while her chin laid rest on his back. He exited the room heading into Raido's. Hana got out of bed before heading into the shower again. She washed off Amaya's drool before drying off and picking out something to wear. She ended up picking the second outfit, as it seemed wrong to pick a set of clothing with a different symbol than the village that she now belonged to. She undid the buttons to give her a bit more room to breath, though she suspected the outfit was supposed to be worn like that anyways. She just hoped it wouldn't lead to more... rambunctiousness from a certain girl, like it had the night before. Satisfied with her appearance for the moment, she headed down to the kitchen, starving since she hadn't eaten since the morning before. "You ready Amaya?" Shingi asks, as the restroom door, in Raido's room opened. "Two of us taking a shower, I'm sure we're late as hell." Shingi's nimbus of sand directed it's way towards the door, and Amaya jumped into his lap. Traveling through the halls, Shingi and Amaya reached a door, and as sand came up to push it open, Shingi could smell the breakfast food. At the table say, Raido, and Hana. Amaya and Shingi got closer to the table, and Amaya greeted everyone at it. Shingi followed her as well, taking notice of the outfit Hana wore. "The Uzumaki outfit might not have been the best...my apologies. It's just out police force is ran by the members of the Uzumaki clan. We can go out looking for more clothing if you wish it's pretty much your choice." Shingi picked up a waffle with his fork, shoving it down his throat. Waffles were something that was rare in the shinobi world, but Taki was probably the most up to date village next to Getsugakure as well. Amaya chuckled, "Thank you Miss.Hana." "There wasn't anything wrong with it, its just that the symbol didn't match the village, didn't feel right to wear." Hana said as she cut up a waffle and ate it. It was nice having some food for once. She had never had such a food at her own village, but it wasn't half bad. "what is this thing anyways, I've never seen food like this before. We primarily ate simple things at my own village, because we never really traded that much with the outside world. Though that was mostly cause the nearest city was a three day trip away for most of the village." Shingi sighed, "It's a waffle...I cant really explain the full thing. But it's great!" Shingi pulled his hair from over his shoulder. It seemed today he hadn't gotten it fixed in its natural ponytail...kinda reminded him of the time we went to see Raido. Who's ponytail wasn't at its best. "Ah, yes Hana. I don't mean to turn such a lovely breakfast into complete business. However, there are a few things I need you for...a which you could tell, I showed you one yesterday." "It's no problem, I feel better today anyways. Good night's sleep can do wonders for a person. But aye, I can take a look see at those plants again." She said in between more bites of food. "Anything else I should know about that you need me to take a look at? Just realize I don't wash windows." she ended jokingly. "Oi, yes. The Dourei...However, indeed, the Seiju comes first no matter what."'' Shingi dropped his fork, signaling he was finished eating. "Nii-San you only took one bite!" Amaya utters placing her ear on Shingi's stomach. "I'm sure there is more space in there!" She states, dropping her own fork, leaning back to make the back of her head touch Shingi's stomach. Finishing her own plate, Hana simply said "I'm ready whenever you are then." Wiping off her lips on a napkin, she stood up before walking around the table to the side of the table Shingi and Amaya were on. She had no idea how difficult those plants would be to grow, though likely it would be far more than the trees of her home, unlike those these had a much more... monstrous feeling about them. Almost as if they weren't truly trees at all... With a split second, the group of three vanished. Reappearing, the group stood in the mid bark of the tree that hides Takigakure. In the center, there was a large tree, and down towards the bottom, you could see a flower, sitting on a thin stem. Clearly, one could tell that the Seiju was growing fast than the Flower. "Thanks to Honey Senju, we were indeed proven correct. Here inserting her own wood capabilities did increase the growth of the tree. But of course she wanted no more to do with the project and left us." Holy Brothers Shōshu's Blossoming "I see, my guess is you want me to help grow this one like the last one. Unfortunately I don't think soil quality is going to matter much considering this is no tree, which means you need to me to directly apply my abilities to help grow the thing." She talked half to herself and half to the two people with them. "I can't guarantee anything, but I will try. This shirt might get a bit damaged though, nothing I can do about that." She walked down towards the stem, the lesser grown of the two plants. "I'll help the small one catch up a bit first." Forming her arm into a spear of wood, she engulfed a section of the tree with her transformed arm, creating a direct connection to the tree, as she poured chakra in a way to help accelerate the growth of the tree. As she leaped down, Shingi's nimbus of sand soared upward, watching as Hana dropped to the ground. "Amaya, follow it for me." Shingi states, again keeping his eyes on Hana. "Yes Nii-San." Amaya's Rinnegan began to slowly take form into her eyes. Each tomoe spinning into life, followed by the next. Hana approached the Shōshu first, and near instantly she began to go to work. As the Hana connected herself to the flower, it's growth began to spark instantly. "Amaya, what is it?" Shingi himself, couldn't really see what was going on but he could smell it. "She's only channeling her prowess of wood through her chakra." Amaya uttered, astounded by the results. The flowers once dark red petals, began to sprout into a live bright red hue. It's once slump thin stem, was now thick straight, and looked as powerful as before. "We didn't even get the kind of rapid results from Honey. Where exactly is she from?" The Shōshu's stem began to split, and reached over to the Seiju. Shingi quickly moved his view from the Shōshu to the Seiju. "They're sharing chakra." Amaya states, analyzing the entire situation. From the side of the Seiju, a extremely thin branch formed, and from it, a small fruit was created, dropping from the branch, Shingi quickly moved himself to catch it. The scent of the fruit was rich, and overflowing with enough chakra to raise the dead. Looking back down, the Shōshu had its petals wide open, and it's eye had sunk in. "Oh no." As soon as those words slipped out, the Shōshu fired a ball into the skies aiming upward, but in the process could hit the Seiju. Shingi rush upward, but he just knew he wouldn't make it. Amaya watching his struggle reached into her own tool pouch, and pulled out a kunai. Throwing it upward, Shingi was well aware he wouldn't beat the ball. But, he had devised a solution. "Fūton." From his mouth, he exerted a gust of wind that blew the kunai upwards even faster than before. An object in motion stays in motion. Until, in Shingi's case where it's given "turbo" to increase its speed. The ball and Kunai were in a toe to toe race with each other. However, the kunai reached the top first, but by at most a second or two. vanished appearing atop the Seiju, holding his kunai out infront of him. And as the ball collided with the kunai, it was away. Panting deeply, Shingi looked down at Hana. "You okay?" "Yeah, I'm good." Hana said, not even having moved from the previous assault. She would have had to break her connection to the things if she did. Considering the attack from earlier, that probably wasn't the best idea. She kept at her task of growing the beast, though even with the rest it was a heavy task. Her chakra reserves were large, but not infinite. These were't normal trees, that was certain. Their power felt ancient, like something that should not have been awoken. But she had made a deal, and she planned on keeping it. But either way, these things were sucking down her power fast. She had to break the link. Breaking off the section of wood which was on the tree, which quickly was absorbed, Hana severed the link between her and the stem. It was significantly larger now, but still had a long way to go. "I think that's all I got in me for the moment. These aren't normal trees, and if i see one thing relating to tentacles..." Shingi began to make his way down, all while paying attention to the beast as the had completely looked like new beings. "Well, we were lucky this time. We of Taki have suffered much worse things from these two." Holding his hand outward at Hana, he attempt to heal and replenish her. "This must be it..." Shingi analyzed the fruit with his free hand. "The Seiju devours, and stores chakra I to different branches of its body. Granted this, I have been able to recreate the original nine beast, as well as new beast. But, there is one...that is on a level beyond both the Holy Tree itself and the Seed. Our studies say we should've combined the seed and tree, but I kept pushing it off. I thought, why have one of equal power when you could have two. And after doing my own analysis...The Shōshu will break itself into another beast of its own." Shingi ranted on about random things, they may have been irrelevant, but he did indeed say them. "Would you like to return home and break? Or any other thing you planned, your choice." "Bit early to return home, and i haven't seen this village. Any chance for a tour?" Hana asked. She was curious about her new home, not having been to this section of the world before. Her own home was far far to the west, and rather farther south as well. She was curious about the place she now found herself in, and the people that she was with. A Tour of Takigakure Shingi used his sand, to grab a hold of Hana, and created a nimbus of sand for her to rest on. The group vanished from their hidden loves room appearing at the main gates. The nimbuses of sand hovered over the ground. "Here is the start of the tour." The nimbus moved through the gates, and upon so the little children pranced all bearing symbols either of the village, or of their respective clans. Shingi pointed out flower shops, boutiques, etc, but made sure to give detail on the more historical sights. The first was a large building, that was indeed the infamous restaurant otherwise known as Zou Meshi. These restaurants were the most noble food place throughout the entire shinobi world.